lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Dot's Big Storm
Dot's Big Storm is the twenty-third episode of Season 1 of the Netflix Series. About No longer feeling welcome in town, Storm E. asks Dot to concoct rain to power her van. Summary 260px|thumb|Storm E. is mad at the lalas because the music veto and nobody told her that failed to pass The episode starts in Storm E's van as she packs up after the events ocurred in the last episode. She really wants to leave the town, but her fuel tank is empty, so she went to ask Dot to make rain from her machine. In Dot's observatory Jewel shows out her umbrella and tells Dot what she loved her idea to decorate it with diamonds, after that she left and Storm E. rolled in. While Dot ask her about Jewel, Storm E. is still hurt about the music veto and says that she went away to conspire with the others about how doesn't tolerate her. Dot then, replies that the veto law failed to pass, but Storm E. is still mad because they forgot to tell her about that. As a compensation, Storm E. ask her to make rain to fuel her van. Dot got shocked because the rainwater is the only thing stoping Storm E. from leaving the town. Storm E. also tells her to keep it a secret and Dot replies that she isn't good to keep them. But Storm E. went for it anyways. Dot then uses her rain making machine, after her last failed attempt. But this time uses a different ingredient and uses the bumping technique that Ace did it in a previous episode with another of her machines. Dot's attemps is sucessful and celebrates. When Storm E. saw the recently formed rain, she was impressed but at the same time depressed because she does't have anymore motives to stay in the Town Square. thumb|260px|Spot tries to invite Storm E. to Crumbs' cafe, but she was distracted The setting now moved to Crumbs' cafe, as Crumbs and Rosy set up for the storm, at the same time making Rosy nervous. Spot enters the scene flailing at the doorstep, telling them that she was making watercolor with the rain water and going back to the rain trying to decorate her canvas. When she was going outside, Jewel came in scared of a thunder. Dot then, entered and nearly told them the secret that Storm E. was planning to leave. Now this is the part where Storm E. sang the song "It Never Rains But It Pours", as the rest of the lalas like Ace, Forest, Sunny, and Berry seek refuge in the cafe. As the song ends, Storm E. still feels sad and put on her headphones, just then Spot tries to invite her to Crumbs's cafe knocking her door. But Storm E. can't her her because she is distracted listening to her music while trying to sweep her van. Spot then, notices the storm getting worse and went back thinking that Storm E. was ignoring her. When Spot arrived, she told them that Storm E. was not coming here and everyone reacted. Dot then tried to tell them the secret but her pet Bird interrupts her putting a cookie in her mouth. The lalas then reside in Crumb's house for the rest of the night. As night falls, Forest tells them a camp story which made Rosy scared. When everyone was preparing to sleep, Dot narrowly tells Rosy the secret. Finally, at dawn everyone wakes up and Crumbs asks why Storm E. did not come here, and that's where Dot comes out crazy and tells them that Storm E. is mad about the music veto, but before she can continue, her pet bird Bird interrupts her again. Spot then, tells them that there are a rainbow that finishe in Storm E's van, and takes it as a signal to tell her that everyone still cares for her. However Rosy, stops and tells her that Storm E. overwhelms by bigger emotional gestures, and Crumbs suggest her to give her time, with this decision repercuting in the next episode. Storm E. meanwhile, wakes up checking up the fuel tank being full now. Finally, she said to her pet cat that "We are leaving tomorrow." Characters *Storm E. Sky *Jewel Sparkles *Spot Splatter Splash *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Dot Starlight *Forest Evergreen *Ace Fender Bender (non-speaking cameo) *Sunny Side Up (non-speaking cameo) *Berry Jars 'N' Jam (non-speaking cameo) Locations *Town Square Trivia/Goofs TBA Gallery es:La gran tormenta de Dot Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Netflix Series